Cold
by Zwelight Eternity
Summary: He has felt cold all his life. Leaving the village after the death of his mentor, he traveled around the world seeking warmth. Now he is contracted to defend a fellow Jinchuriki during her first ever Chuunin Exams hosted in Konoha. Will he finally find the warmth he has always yearned for?
1. Prologue

_Hey guys! This is my first attempt at writing Naruto thus I obviously don't own the franchise. I would like to thank my two beautiful, wonderful, ever self-esteem crushing unofficial betas, The Shuiro Amaya and Nebula, for catching a lot of my grammar errors, pointing out plot holes, and encouraging me to write this story! Now onto the main action! I present to you: Cold._

* * *

Cold. That was all Shibuki felt as he stood encased in a frozen crystal staring helplessly at the unconscious bodies of Taki shinobi lying around him as the boy claimed the prized Hero's Water. The boy took the specialized liquid and turned walking away toward the cave's entrance where a ragtag group of burly men lurked. He raised an eyebrow at the men before gazing past and upward at a man dressed in a business suit.

"Gato, I thought we had a deal. I would get you the Hero's Water for —" Gato waved his hand and laughed.

"Foolish boy, did you truly believe I would pay such an exorbitant sum for a simple elixir? Of course not when, I could hire common thugs for a much cheaper price. I just needed you to go through all the ninja and get the water. You must be drained of chakra now and will hardly pose a challenge to me." The boy's eyes simply narrowed before he set the water down. Gato's cruel smirk only grew larger.

"That's a good boy, but I'm afraid I'll have to kill you. Can't have you seeking revenge on me. Get him!" With a wave of his hand, Gato's thugs charged the boy. The boy's gaze hardened as his hands weaved an intricate set of hand signs. The boy drew in a deep breath, holding it in as the thugs rushed towards him, before whispering,

"Hyoton: Absolute Zero." A blizzard shot forth swirling into their ranks and halting them in their tracks.

Looks of horror adorned their faces as ice crept up their sides, freezing them in place their weapons still poised to strike. The boy calmly raised his hand and snapped his fingers.

"Hyoton: Shatter." The blocks of ice instantly shattered, leaving behind nothing but pools of blood and frozen ice cubes on the ground. Gato quickly backpedalled from the scene, his stomach churning at the gruesome sight.

"How… that can't be possible, this can't be real." The boy slowly meandered his way through carnage, each step cracking the ice on the ground. Gato sunk down to his knees in fear.

"It was all a joke! I was just playing a prank on you! I'll pay you double, no, triple what I offered; just please spare me," he wailed. The boy towered over the cruel business lord, before smiling.

"I am a missing-nin after all, and I can never say no to more money." Gato allowed himself a sliver of hope as the boy continued to smile benevolently.

"But you see Gato, you lied to me. I hate people that lie to me." The smile vanished like ice melting in the sun as the boy put one hand on Gato's head.

"Hyoton: Freezing." Gato seized up as his body temperature plummented. His breath turning labored as his heart struggled to pump blood through his frozen veins. The boy removed his hand from Gato's icy corpse.

The boy turned around and made his way back to the Hero's Water picking up the vial and swirling it in his hand. Against his better judgment, Shibuki called out to the boy.

"What are you going to do with that?" The boy faced him. Somehow Shibuki felt even colder. The boy walked over to Shibuki and stared at him, carelessly flipping the vial in his hand.

"I'm telling you, that vial won't serve you any good. It may temporarily boost your powers but it'll also decrease your life span." The boy raised an eyebrow at that.

"I wasn't planning on consuming it. But thanks for the knowledge. Tell me, why do you work so hard to defend such a cursed elixir? Surely no one is foolish enough to drink it?"

Shibuki's eyes hardened with slight anger as he retorted, "My father wasn't foolish. He drank the elixir to protect the village from invaders!"

The boy's brow furrowed together, impassive gaze unwavering, before raising his hand. Shibuki closed his eyes, and waited for the deathblow to come. Only to feel his body become mobile as the block of ice melted around him. He slowly opened an eye to look at the boy. Pale blond hair shadowed the boy's own eyes as he placed the Hero's Water in front of Shibuki. Turning, he slowly strode toward the cave entrance. Shibuki blinked rapidly before calling out after the boy.

"Wait… why didn't you kill me?" The boy paused at the cave opening and looked back pale, cerulean eyes boring into Shibuki.

"Because I also know the pain of losing a loved one," he murmured before exiting the cave.

* * *

Shibuki snapped out of his musing as he glanced over the young man before him. His pale skin, light blond hair, and icy cerulean eyes — everything about the boy radiated a chilling breeze.

"I see you still remain as cold as ever."

His guest gave the barest hint of a shrug, standing stiffly. "I see you have recovered from your wounds. "

Shibuki winced slightly at that, rubbing his arm. "Yes… there were some lasting effects but they faded away eventually."

The boy merely nodded at that. "Last time I came as an unwanted intruder. This time you have invited me as a guest. I would like to know why."

Shibuki pondered again if his choice of inviting the boy was a wise one. The last time he had appeared, Shibuki had nearly lost his life protecting the Hero's Water from the boy and he still remembered the ease with which boy had defeated several Jounin before decimating the thugs. Steeling his resolve he stared the boy right in the eyes.

"I have a job for you."

The boy made no movement. Shibuki took a deep breath before continuing. "I have a friend… she wants to participate in the Chuunin exams being hosted by Konoha. The issue is she is a Jinchuriki."

"So you want me to protect her," the boy cut in. Shibuki nodded at the statement.

"I've tried to convince her to stay. Within Taki she is protected, both by our location, and our ninja. Outside however I fear I cannot protect her adequately without drawing attention to her status. As you may know, some villages look upon Jinchuriki with hatred and I don't want my friend to experience that." The boy was silent again for a brief period, a scowl forming on his lips. Shibuki feared he had upset the boy somehow.

"Have you tried reasoning with your friend?"

Shibuki released a sigh. "She is stubborn. For as long as I've known her she has had trouble making friends. The civilians in particular fear that the beast within her will become released and wreck havoc on the village. She believes that if she can prove her strength she can attain more friends."

The boy said nothing before slowly striding toward the window, his face hidden. Shibuki held his breath, hoping, praying that the boy would accept his request. The boy seemed to be shaking, debating with himself before slowly turning around.

"I'll accept." Shibuki breathed out a sigh of relief.

"On one condition."

Shibuki's heart nearly stopped at that. "If it's money—"

The boy waved his hand lazily.

"I have grown out of the need for money. I find myself having more than I can spend these days. No, what I need is a promise."

"A promise?" Shibuki squeaked. The boy's face slowly split into a grin, the whisker marks on his face crinkling with the action.

"Yes: that I may use whatever means necessary to protect your friend's pride as a Jinchuriki."


	2. Chapter 1

_Hey, whatsup fam. Sorry for the absence — I was traveling in Vietnam and Hong Kong with family, so I didn't have time to write. After I got back, I started tutoring a young girl, which also cut into my free time. But anyways, I'm back. Thanks to everyone who favorited/followed/reviewed! As always, I don't own Naruto. And an infinite amount of thanks to my two betas, Amaya and Nebula, for turning my original junk into the mildly entertaining piece of writing (I hope at least) in front of you!_

 _One last side note: I'll be traveling to the US for about 2 weeks, so I might not update for a bit again. But I'll try to have a lengthy chapter out for ya'll next time!_

* * *

The boy stared from the corner of Shibuki's office room, cloaked in a shadow of darkness and observing the three Taki ninja in the room. The first one he observed was a thin man on the left with short, curly brown hair. He wore a simple violet jacket and a black top that exposed his muscled chest. He slouched slightly, seeming uninterested in the meeting. But his eyes betrayed his uncaring attitude as they flipped between his companions and Shibuki. The boy shifted his gaze to the tall, muscled man on the right. He stood at attention his arms crossed over his chest, a serious expression on his face, the perfect image of a subordinate ready to receive orders from his superior. The boy frowned slightly hoping they wouldn't become a burden to his mission.

The boy finally focused his attention on the last member of the trio. Standing in between the two older shinobi. She had a petite, androgynous body, mint-colored hair and sparkling orange eyes. The boy briefly wondered how the girl could have gotten such color clashing traits. What made the boy's frown deepen though was not the unusual color scheme, but the girl's carefree attitude. Her face was full of smiles as she pestered Shibuki to let her attend the Chuunin exams, bowing comically at his feet and begging, saying that this was her chance to show her strength. The boy's gaze shifted back toward the two other figures in the room. Their eyes hardened, hands clenching and their facial expressions tightening as they listened kunoichi ramble. If the boy had to wager a guess he'd rank them as Jounin, maybe even Anbu. They were both veterans in the art of ninja. Compared to the two seasoned ninjas the girl reeked of inexperience and childish delusion.

"Nii-saaaaaaan let me go to the Chuunin exams pleaseeeeeeee, I want to show the world how strong I am and make a hundred new friends!" Shibuki sighed as he rubbed his temples. Fu, seeing his reaction, began to launch into another argument.

"Like I told you, if anyone tries to attack me I'll beat them up with my super awesome powers! Plus—" She was abruptly cut off as Shibuki held up a hand to silence her. He sighed again before staring her straight in the eyes, his usual kind demeanor replaced by a serious expression.

"After much deliberation, I have decided… to allow you to participate in the Chuunin exams." At this, Fu let out a whoop of joy as she leapt forward, intent on giving Shibuki a hug.

"On one condition—" Fu fell onto the table with a thud. She glanced up at Shibuki with pleading eyes.

" —that Kegon, Yoro and one other go with you." The two other Taki nin now identified as Kegon and Yoro immediately stiffened at the news. Fu blinked before responding.

"Huh? That's it? No problems nii-san I can deal putting up with these two," she said as she turned and smiled at the two other Taki-nin. They smiled back at her, happy that she had received the opportunity to prove herself and be promoted. The one with curly hair spoke up

"Shibuki-Sama, as much as it is an honor to be able to help Fu. Are you sure it's wise for the two of us to escort her? Yoro and I are hardly the best ninja in the village and—"

Shibuki cut him off he could finish and smiled at the two. "You are both senior Jounin of the village. You are also both extremely proficient ninja, some of the best Taki has to offer. But more importantly, I trust both of you. You two have looked after Fu for a long time and hold no ill will toward her status." Both men puffed up with pride at the words. But Yoro, the tall muscled man, continued to protest against Shibuki's decision. "Shibuki-sama, we are both honored to hear your praise. But please, Fu is still young and has rarely gone in the field."

Fu glared daggers at Yoro while folding her arms across her chest. Her face contorted into a scowl of displeasure at being called inexperienced. Shibuki however nodded.

"Indeed, it tends to be unwise to send a Genin with little mission experience to the Chuunin exams. However we both know that Fu has the capabilities of being a Chuunin. I believe her skill in ninjutsu almost matches yours. She is adaptive in fights and is extremely aware of her surroundings. Plus, she cares a lot for the people she trusts. I know that one of Konoha's most common tests is ensuring loyalty between teammates. I'm sure you all will have no trouble passing that aspect of the exam." Yoro conceded the point and stepped back. Kegon in one last effort to dissuade Shibuki voiced his biggest fear.

"What about the Akatsuki?"

Fu blinked in confusion at the name while Shibuki's eyes narrowed. "Indeed, Akatsuki may be troublesome for you two to deal with. Which is why I have recalled an Anbu operative who has been working undercover for a long while. He will be your fourth member." The boy, realizing that it was finally time for his entrance calmly stepped out of the shadows.

* * *

Cool. That was the first thing that came to Fu's mind as she saw a boy about her height appear out of nowhere. His appearance, while not the most striking, radiated a chilling feel that made Fu shiver ever so slightly. Beside her Kegon and Yoro exchanged startled glances. Neither of them had noticed the boy before Shibuki pointed him out, and the moment he materialized the temperature room instantly dropped a few degrees. They turned to look at the boy again and narrowed their eyes suspiciously. Blonde hair was not common in Taki and they had never seen anyone with such striking blue eyes. How was it possible that they had never heard or seen the boy before? The boy slowly stalked over towards the group. Stopping in front of Fu, he stretched out his hand.

"Naruto," He said dully, his eyes roaming over her. Slightly startled Fu blinked at Naruto's hand before clasping it firmly between her hands.

"I'm Fu! It's a pleasure to meet you! Let's become good friends!" Naruto's lips twitched upward slightly, smirking at Fu's antics. His eyes moved to the two men behind Fu who were still staring at him suspiciously. He smiled slightly at them and moved past Fu to greet them.

"As I introduced myself to the girl, My name is Naruto. I was a solo operative in the Anbu forces. I was trained separately from a young age and have been constantly been out working on solo missions." Kegon and Yoro blinked before quickly shaking the boy's hand.

"I see. Thank you for assisting us in protecting Fu." Kegon graciously replied. Yoro nodded his head in agreement. But the boy could tell the men were still wary of him. Naruto chuckled to himself. Shibuki had tried to spin an elaborate tale about Naruto being some long lost cousin of his who wanted to go to Konoha. Naruto had shot the idea down almost immediately, citing that they were ninja, and ninja were trained in the art of picking apart lies. Thus he had fabricated his own story, based on bits and truths of his past. He could tell the two Jonin were disbelieving. But they bought his story — for now, at least.

Shibuki nodded affirmatively. "Yes as you can see Naruto here is a capable Shinobi. He has been apart of the ANBU for several years and has had an impeccable mission record."

The two Jounin seemed to accept that Naruto would be a part of their mission whether they liked it or not. Fu seemed ecstatic at the possibility of having a strong shinobi journey with her. Maybe she could ask him for tips! She turned towards the boy, ready to pester him for strong jutsu when Shibuki cleared his throat, his face becoming serious.

"Kegon, Yoro, Fu and Naruto, you are hereby officially Team Fu of Takigakure. As the village head, I grant Team Fu permission to participate in the upcoming Chuunin exams to be held in Konoha. Kegon, you will act as the Jounin sensei. Good luck, and make Taki proud," he said with a smile. Yes, he thought, things will work out. Fu would get her chance to prove herself, and be protected by Naruto. He just prayed that Kegon and Yoro would trust Naruto and work with him.

The four ninja saluted together followed with a chorus of "Hai Shibuki-sama,"

Fu immediately sprinted out of the room, intent on prepping her gear for the journey to Konoha. Naruto, chuckling slightly, followed her out of the room, closing the door behind him. Kegon and Yoro remained behind until they were as sure as they could be that both of the younger ninja were gone.

"Shibuki-sama, who is Naruto really? I used to work in the Shinobi academy and I can safely say that I never saw him there. As far as I know, there isn't a single person in Taki with blonde hair and blue eyes," Kegon asked.

Yoro added his two cents. You say he was a former Anbu member, but back in my Anbu days I never saw a boy like him. He could have concealed his blonde hair with a hood, but he couldn't have altered his height." The two Jounin stared expectantly at Shibuki awaiting an answer.

Shibuki closed his eyes and cursed how perceptive and stubborn his shinobi could be. These qualities simultaneously made them perfect candidates for protecting Fu and risked them getting into trouble with Naruto. Shibuki debated whether or not he should reveal the boy's true profession. On one hand he'd no longer have to lie about the boy's identity. But on the other hand… his shinobi didn't trust strangers. Especially potentially lethal strangers. He clutched his forearm, still scarred from the wounds the bounty hunter inflicted years ago. No, it wouldn't do to have two of his most trusted ninja antagonize the boy. Strengthening his resolve, he looked at the determined shinobi in front of him.

"Naruto has been working as a solo agent for a long time. Due to his unique abilities, my father had him trained separately. When I became the village head and found out about him I decided to keep him secret, a hidden ace, so to speak. I intended to recall him if the Akatsuki ever came knocking at our village door."

He watched as the two Jounin in front of him continued looking skeptical. But they made no further protests. It would have to do for now. Sighing Shibuki stood and started heading towards the exit.

"Naruto… is a mystery even to me. All I ask is that you trust his judgment. He is a powerful ninja, one that we cannot afford to upset," Shubuki said cryptically as he left the room.

* * *

Naruto secretly followed the mint-haired kunoichi as she skipped through the village, humming to herself and completely ignoring the whispers and stares that surrounded her. Naruto ambled along behind at a slow pace, pretending to peruse the various merchandise that was being sold along the street, picking up various snippets of the conversations going on around him.

"Steamed pork buns for sale. Steamed pork buns for sale!"

"It's her again. The pest."

"Karaage! Karaage! Freshly fried karaage! Get your crispy, oily chicken today! It's finger lickin' great!"

"The little bastard. Judging by her good mood she's up to no good again."

"Dango! Dango! Traditional dango!"

The boy's temper slowly rose as he heard the various insults mixed in with the advertising calls. A beetle hovered around the edges of his vision before flying off to land on a stick of dango. As they reached the outskirts of the village, the orange-eyed girl suddenly turned and dashed down a small, beat-down path. The boy quickly followed in pursuit, wondering why she was headed into such a secluded area. His question was soon answered as the girl came to an abrupt stop in a clearing. Her hand rested on the side of a tree as she stared at the spot Naruto was hiding.

"Come out… I know you're there. My bugs told me you've been following me since we left Shibuki-nii's office." Realizing he'd been exposed, the blonde stepped into the clearing. He kept his hands visible at his sides, showing he meant no harm.

"Why did you follow me?" the girl asked bluntly.

He shrugged before calmly replying "Just curious about some of the rumors". Fu's hands tightened slightly as she glared at him."Did you come here to secretly ridicule me behind Shibuki-nii's back ?"

The boy quickly shook his head. "If it's about your… condition then no. I'm not one to judge someone for something they cannot control. In fact I respect you. Being a Jinchuriki is no easy feat. People underestimate the will and determination required to keep these fearsome behemoths at bay."

Here, the girl broke into a huge grin. "Thanks! It's nice to know people who don't judge. Say, why don't you come out for dinner with us? It's tradition for us to have a team dinner before we leave for a mission! Since you're part of the team now you have to come!" the girl rattled off excitedly.

Naruto pondered the offer for a moment before nodding. Thinking back to his last joint mission. Perhaps this one would go more smoothly if he got to know his… teammates better.

* * *

Naruto observed his new companions as he slowly chewed on his ramen. Across from him, Fu was shoveling thick udon noodles into her mouth while proclaiming for the hundredth time that she was going to ace the Chuunin exams. Yoro, who was sitting next to Fu, smiled warmly at the girl and patted her on the head, telling her she would definitely make it. Naruto scoffed at the sight.

"Naïve" he whispered. The girl was too naïve if she believed she could so easily achieve her goals. Fu slammed her chopsticks down, her orange eyes blazing with furry as she turned onto the blonde boy. "What do you mean naïve?! I'll have you know that I'll become the greatest ninja in the world! Then everyone will respect me and become friends with me!"

Naruto stared impassively at the girl in front of him. "Have you ever killed anyone, Fu," he asked plainly.

The girl halted a bit at this before hesitantly answering "…No"

A frown made its way onto the boy's face as he laid down his chopsticks.

"What about a C-rank mission? Have you been on any of those?" This time the girl brightened up.

"Of course! Shibuki-nii has entrusted me with several C-rank missions! They were really easy for a great ninja like me."

The boy's frown deepened. Arrogant. The girl seemed to be filled with overconfidence and delusions about her own greatness. He sighed before picking up his chopsticks again.

"Give up."

The girl froze at this, as did the two older ninja. She lowered her head slightly and her bangs covered her eyes. Kegon and Yoro turned on the boy angrily opening their mouths to berate him. But the Fu beat them to it.

"You don't know anything about my circumstances. The pain that I feel everyday just from walking through the village… "

The boy idly noticed the tears forming at the edges of her eyes. Pain. She did not the true meaning of that word. He continued slurping his noodles his face an expressionless mask.

"I hate those gazes, the loathing in those eyes. I hate those people who bully me, mock me scorn me for something within me that I cannot control. You know nothing about the pain I have to deal with."

"And? You wish to become a great ninja, yet you have not seen death. You wish to advance to the rank of Chuunin, but your heart is filled with arrogance. You wish to make many friends, yet resent people you could potentially form relationships with. Take my advice. Give up on making friends through power." Each line cut through her heart like a hot knife as tears finally spilled from her eyes. Fu stood up abruptly and fled from the restaurant. Yoro immediately pursued his friend as Kegon rounded on the boy.

"That was uncalled for," he said, his voice laced with venom. The boy shook his head slightly. "You have seen death, yes?"

Kegon nodded at this; he remembered it well. His first kill had left him jelly-legged and nauseated. He still recalled the red liquid flowing down his kunai as his victim went white. The eyes of the dying man as his life left him still haunted him to this day.

"We are shinobi. We are no strangers to death. Someone like her who has never killed, never seen death… No I don't think she can become a capable ninja as she is now. She has the potential, but she lacks the experience" Kegon's anger subdued slightly as he stared at the boy shocked. The boy's face was darkened as he stared grimly at the remains of his ramen. Kegon pondered what the boy had just said. It was true that Fu, while certainly physically capable of being a Chuunin, was not mentally ready for the burdens that came with the promotion.

But this was because Shibuki had always kept her close to the village due to her status as a Jinchuriki and depriving her of field experience. He hoped to give the girl a normal childhood and did everything he could to show her that she could make friends despite her status. Alas, some people could not tell young Fu apart from the monster stored within her. Kegon's fist clenched as he recalled the numerous instances where he had witnessed citizens throw harsh words at the innocent girl.

"Whooo made the demon bug girl ccccccryyyyy?" a loud voiced called from the entrance. All eyes turned to a burly ninja who looked like he had just received an-all-you-can-eat meal ticket. Naruto noted idly that the man's gaze was glassy and bloodshot.

Kegon turned to the man with a look of hatred and was about to retort when Naruto beat him to it. "Me." The boy stated cooly.

The burly ninja rounded on the boy and grinned manically, showing a mouthful of crooked teeth. He staggered over drunkenly wrapping an arm around the boy's back. Naruto stiffened at the contact, his face contorting into a look of disgust at the man's reeking breath.

"Good job, little guy. That's how it's gotta be done. Man, pests like her need to learn that they will never be loved. Let me buy you a drink to thank ya!" he boomed with laughter as he slapped the boy on the back.

Kegon glared murderously at the man as he stood up intent on giving the man a beating for insulting Fu. A sudden chill passed through his bones as the room temperature plummeted several degrees. The blonde boy's arm shot out to grab the burly ninja's arm. The man's smile slowly melted away as he stared at the boy questioning the boy's sudden movement. Naruto slowly stood up. Swiveling around to face the burly ninja.

"What…"

The boy swept the man's legs from under him, forcing him to the ground. Between his intoxication and Naruto's ironclad grip, the man found it impossible to stand back up. Looking upwards at the boy, his foggy mind dimly registered the anger in his cerulean eyes.

"Come off it dude what's your iss—"

The boy's hand tightened slightly and ice started encircling around the ninja's arm. The burly ninja cried out in pain, all traces of bravado gone. Bending forward ever so slightly Naruto whispered in the man's ear.

"Let me tell you something. You are trash. You will never know how she feels, what she goes through. If you cannot even withstand this pain, you will not last a day in her shoes. You would never survive as a Jinchuriki." With every word, ice slowly spread across the burly ninja's arm. The man's whimpers continued the pain wiping away his intoxication as he realized the situation he was in. Naruto slowly straightened up as he released the older ninja's arm. He snapped his fingers and the ice melted away instantly, leaving behind a beet red forearm. The burley ninja took one glance at his frostbitten arm before he toppled to the ground in a dead faint. The room was frozen silent, all eyes focused on the pale boy. Slowly his gaze revolved around the room drinking in the fear filled faces of the other customers.

"Anyone else want to buy me a drink?" he asked nonchalantly, his face adorned with a predatory grin. Snapping out of their stupor, all the other patrons hastily returned to their meals trying to act casual. Two serving boys hurriedly dragged the burly ninja out of the restaurant most likely toward the hospital. Naruto shook his head before picking up his bowl of ramen, finishing the remaining soup in one gulp. He pulled out a couple ryo and deposited them onto the table before swiftly moving toward the exit.

"Let's go." He beckoned.

Kegon finally broken out of his dazed state and hastily asked the boy. "Where?"

The boy's eyes were shadowed slightly as he disappeared into the night.

"To find Fu."


End file.
